Sydney
Quarry (real name: Sydney) is a member of the Underground Monsters and a friend of the Turtles. This character was specifically created for the 2003 animated series. Cartoon series Quarry was once a human woman named Sydney was one of several people who was kidnapped from the streets of New York by the scientists working for Oroku Saki and the Foot Clan and were mutated in an underground laboratory into grave-capable, on behalf of the Utrom Shredder to search for a suspected underground hideout of the Utroms. In her mutated form, she had the ability to scale walls, spit corrosive acid, and also had an elongated tongue, which she used to catch little leech-like bugs out of the air to consume. While being extremely well-equipped to face any natural emergencies, she seemed to be completely terrorized by the mysterious Entity in the Underground City. After spending so many weeks in captivity with the other mutants, with all of them tricking the Foot scientists into thinking, they had regressed into mindless beasts, the creatures instigated a jail break. Though it was never shown how it happened, the creatures somehow managed to remove their shock collars and unleashed their full fury on their captors. Despite the brutal transformation and the monstrous side, which manifested itself in the victims, Quarry was one of the few who still retained their human identity, even if she could not remember her name. The escape was bittersweet however for aside from Quarry and two other fellow sufferers (Stonebiter and Razorfist), the other mutants were mentally unstable as a result of their genetic mutations and turned on their former allies. The three mutants were able to defend themselves with the recovered energetic crystal from the catacombs and the equipment from the laboratory, where they were 'created', which could activate a powerful force shield for the base to protect them from the others and its healing aura made sure the remaining mutants did not become insane themselves. Through a chain of coincidences, the Turtles on a research expedition encountered Quarry and her comrades, and after they learned their story, both groups allied and broke into an ancient Underground City, which had been discovered by the mutants to acquire a new crystal. There they made the unpleasant acquaintance with the guardian of the city, but also found a means to transform the mutants back into their human form thanks to the radiation of the crystal that illuminated the city. However, the effect lasted only as long as the people were in the radiation, so they were unable to leave the city. The Turtles promised the poor victims, that they would find a permanent cure (which they did), but during their waiting period the people were so desperate that they carried out a recklessness endeavor, which brought the crystal from their immediate reach and therefore turned them back into monsters again. Quarry was later returned to human from by Donatello. Donatello realized that the crystals could be turned to a liquid by super sonic vibrations and with their help they were able to recover the crystal again. Donatello turned this liquefied crystal into a shot and gave it to Quarry and the others and now fully restored, returned Sydney and her companions to the surface world. Her current whereabouts are unknown Appearances *"Notes from the Underground, Part 1" *"Notes from the Underground, Part 2" *"Notes from the Underground, Part 3" *"Return to the Underground" Video games In the 2003 video game Quarry occurs together with Stonebiter and Razorfist as a enemy boss character. Also See * Stonebiter * Razorfist * Y'Lyntian Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Temporary Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters